kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
M.O.N.I.A
Mobile. Orchestrated. National. Insane. Arena. M.O.N.I.A was a giant Kids Next Door mobile base carrier, that was best known for the failed Stun Assassination attempt of November 7th, 2000, during the final years of the Kid War. The carrier was destroyed hours following the failed assassination by a KTD boarding party, where its wreckage crashed into Iceland, scattering debris everywhere. The events of the destruction of M.O.N.I.A brought about Numbuh 15's anger and hatred towards her own faction, further causing her to join the Kids Next Door, after having to witness the plunging of her best friend Numbuh 41. M.O.N.I.A was eventually replaced by her successor, the Kids Next Door Gihugeacarrier 2 years later in 2002, but the memory of M.O.N.I.A was still remembered through some operatives even during the post war years. ''History Having to be created by the Kids Next Door in 1965 from an unknown factory or location, the M.O.N.I.A was the biggest well put together Kids Next Door carrier, at the time of the Prequel, before the KND Gihugeacarrier, came into to existence. The carrier was best known to act as a mobile base and airborne field headquarters, capable of housing up to over 4,000 Operatives, and about 243 vehicles. The ship was mainly constructed through the use of a large football stadium, with with towering skyscrapers attached to the vessel in order to act like the main entines and bumper sections. The ship was at one point used to house an emergency meeting in November of 2000, during the final years of The Kid War, in which Numbuh 100 would declare that the war had lasted for roughly 8 years by now, and that if they don't find a way to locate the Kid Titans of Demoral's main homeland soon, the would would either destroy the entire Kids Next Door organization, or the crisis might never end. Unfortunately, Numbuh 100 was about to get stunned as part of an assassination attempt that was attempted by KTD operative Numbuh 15, of Central Park Sector, who hoped of stunning the Kids Next Door supreme leader to the point where he would be out for hours, unfortunately the assassination failed, due to the interference of Numbuh 41 who was dressed in a Kids Next Door uniform, which placed the entire carrier on lock down. Numbuh 41 and multiple Kids Next Door operatives searched the vessel from top to bottom in hopes of catching the culprit, but Numbuh 41 later suggested that they split up in order to cover more ground, however while Numbuh 41 made his way solo through one of the corridors, he is ambushed by Numbuh 15 who was hiding on the ceiling, waiting for him to pass by. A fight breaks out in the hallway, with Numbuh 41 gaining the advantage at first, until he was tripped by Numbuh 15, who was able to tackle him to the ground. However Numbuh 15's eyes become shocked when she realizes that it is Numbuh 41, she quickly removes her assassin mask, and becomes enraged at the fact of him actually being apart of the Kids Next Door, however Numbuh 41 calmly gets back up and says, "The Kids we are fighting for, are not good kids, Rin, the Kids Next Door are not the bad ones here." shaken, confused and angry, Numbuh 15 attempts to say something until the sounds of approaching operatives are heard heading their way. Numbuh 41's only response was "Go!" As he released her, allowing her enough time to get away before the operatives arrive. Numbuh 41 then lied and led the operatives out of the are where he encountered Numbuh 15, and headed down another corridor. Moments after the confrontation, Numbuh 15, immediately calls Numbuh 111, telling him about Numbuh 41 going Kids Next Door, but her call is interrupted by the sudden shaking of the vessel and the alarm sounds sounding off loudly, with the person on the PA system hollering out "Kids Next Door Battle Stations!!" The carrier had come under attack by a Kid Titans of Demoral carrier force. As war erupted across the whole carrier, Numbuh 41 was quick to aide in the outside defenses as the rest of Central Park Sector landed on the carrier through a G.E.O.R.O.R.A.N Dropship, where they would arrive along side the first wave of KTD ground operatives. Upon regrouping with her team, Numbuh 15, attempts to try and test Numbuh 41's words to her, after Numbuh 111 had no hatred nor anger after learning of Numbuh 41 switching sides, and instead agreed to pretend that they never saw him, but Numbuh 15, who couldn't get Numbuh 41's words out of her head, decided to try and see for herself what the Titans really are, and snuck back inside the carrier, until she was able to reach a gift shop, that was currently being used by the KND as a supply hub. Changing her clothes into a Kids Next Door uniform, and helmet, Numbuh 15 races out to battle disguised as a KND Operative. As the battle intensified, the KTD began to send operatives down into the ships major lower bridge sectors, causing some indore fighting, but little did the Kids Next Door realize, is that the titans were transporting a large soda bomb towards the center of the ship. Hearing this on the chat logs, Numbuh 111 quickly trades sides, and tries to stop the bomb, but is too late, as the bomb detonates and the M.O.N.I.A is broken in half, forcing the Kids Next Door to abandon the carrier, as it was now in free fall, heading straight towards Iceland below. During this disaster, Numbuh 41 was able to help the Kids Next Door with the evacuations, and even met up with Numbuh 111, in which he allowed him and Numbuh 27, access to a Kids Next Door F.A.L.C.O.N class transport, but was soon attacked by a H.O.R.N.E.T causing him to lose his balance and fall off deck. Clinging to life on a large cable, Numbuh 15, who had just arrived, attempted to save Numbuh 41, but the same H.O.R.N.E.T that attacked him earlier, returned and fired, at Numbuh 41's hand, causing him to let go, sending him plunging down to the Earth below, with Numbuh 15 screaming through terror and tears in her eyes. "NUMBUH 41!!!!!" Knowing now who the Titans are, and that Numbuh 41 was right all along, Numbuh 15 quickly entered the final Kids Next Door transport and was able to escape the carrier just in time before it crashed onto the mountain below, causing debris to fly all over Iceland. 2 years following M.O.N.I.A's destruction, the Kids Next Door created a much larger and more bigger platform carrier in 2002, in order to replace its predecessor, naming it the KND Gihugeacarrier. Trivia'' Category:Kids Next Door Carriers Category:K-Civil War Era Category:Canon Vehicles